Equipment for producing a three-dimensional object layer by layer using a powdery material which can be solidified by irradiating it with electromagnetic radiation or an electron beam are known from e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,863,538, 5,647,931 and SE524467. Such equipment include for instance a supply of powder, means for applying a layer of powder on a working area, and means for directing the beam over the working area. The powder sinters or melts and solidifies as the beam moves over the working area. For product quality reasons it is important that the powder is evenly distributed over the working area and that the layer thickness is well-defined and corresponds to a predetermined value. Further, it is advantageous that the layer is quickly applied in order to keep the production rate as high as possible.
Conventional powder application means generally includes a feeding member and a distribution member where the former transfers a certain quantity of powder from the supply of powder to the distribution member, which in turn distributes the powder over the working area.
The conditions under which the powder application means work are rough; the temperature is high, powder particles find their way into openings and slits, evaporated powder material condensate and form coatings etc. This causes problems in that shafts, hinges and other moveable parts, in particular of the feeding member, stop up resulting in a worsened mechanical functioning. In addition to production interruptions this leads to problems in feeding a correct amount of powder to the distribution member, which in turn leads to an uneven powder distribution.